


and if it's quite alright

by lanbunji



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Best Friends, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanbunji/pseuds/lanbunji
Summary: It has been five years since half of the population turned into dust.Dazai and Chuuya have 24 hours to sort things out now that the former's first love, Odasaku, is back.





	and if it's quite alright

**Author's Note:**

> timestamps may be inaccurate to that of endgame events. point is, it all happened in 24 hours.

_**[Thursday, 4:17 pm]** _

  
“You should really get that,” the red head pointed at his boyfriend's flip phone vibrating on the bedside table, “it could be urgent.”

  
“Nah,” Dazai kissed Chuuya's ear as he put his hand inside the other's shirt, “it's probably just Atsushi, or worse, Kunikida.”

  
“What the fuck,” Chuuya gripped the hand inside his shirt so tight it could break if it was some other person's, but it was fucking Dazai so he got hornier instead, “oi!”

  
“You really like it here, huh?” the taller man smirked audibly in the red head's ear, touching his chest so gently, circling his thumb just a few centimeters from Chuuya's right nipple.

  
Chuuya pulled Dazai's hair, “you little shit, stop teasing me.”

  
“Eh?” Dazai sat up and got his phone from the bedside table, “I should probably call back whoever that was earlier--" he flipped it open, “ah! I knew it. It was Atsushi!” he showed his boyfriend the call log, “ahh, perhaps I should call him back. It~ could~ be~ urgent~”

  
“Oi,” Chuuya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “stop fucking with me. I'll chop your dick off.”

  
“You mean you'll suck my dick dry.”

  
Chuuya grabbed Dazai's bulge and the latter made a sound, “H-Hey, I think you're grabbing it too hard, Chuuya-kun.”

  
“Hah?” he clicked his tongue, “What did I tell you--"

  
“Ah~♡”

  
“OI, DAZAI!” he immediately let go of The Thing, his face turning red as the sunset.

  
Dazai smirked again, pulling Chuuya closer as he laid on his back. The red head was now sat on top of him. He unzipped his pants, “I'll give it to you, Chuuya, but only if you beg.” The motherfucker winked.

  
Chuuya lost it for a bit then finally got back to his senses after all that has happened in mere seconds, “AS IF I'D DO THAT!” 

  
“Eeh~” he reached for his partner's cheek and gently caressed it. Chuuya gulped, trying hard not to give in, but ended up looking like a cat in heat instead. “you sure you don't want it?”

  
Chuuya let out a sound, tears forming in his perfect blue eyes, “Dazai,” he looked so needy as if they did not do it twice the night before and once this morning on the dining table instead of eating their blueberry yogurt and oatmeal, “Please?” he kissed Dazai's hand that had been softly stroking his cheek.

  
Dazai ran his thumb on Chuuya's lower lip, “Ah, what should I do with you?”

  
He sat up again to kiss the red head. It started slow and soft like cotton candy clouds in a pastel sky, then gradually went rough like the waves on a stormy sea. Their tongues were like lances in a joust. Dazai reached for the roof of Chuuya's mouth as he groped his chest from inside his shirt, the latter likes it when he does that. Loves it actually, maybe he nutted a bit from it.

  
“D-Dazai,” he pulled from the kiss, grabbing the end of his shirt, “I-I wanna take this off.”

  
“As you wish,” he smiled softly and helped Chuuya take his shirt off. He then unbuttoned his own, though not entirely taking it off, but let it down his arms just enough to tease his boyfriend.

  
Dazai went on to shower Chuuya's neck with kisses, as the latter could not stop himself from humping against the taller man's bulge.

  
“Dazai…” Chuuya moaned softly. Dazai did not say a thing, but he smiled. He loved getting his partner intoxicated in heated sensations. It gets him high too.

  
Dazai gently laid Chuuya down on his back, softly setting his head down the fluffiest pillow in the bed. He kissed him gently again and again, touching him in places only he could reach.

  
Like a fragile little flower, Dazai slowly circled his thumb on Chuuya's left cheek. He just kept on doing it for seconds while smiling.

  
“ _God_ ,” the red head thought, “ _how embarrassing can this little shit be?! I’m about to burst in here! I! can't! breathe! 911!”_

  
“Chuuya,”

  
“O-oh!” he averted his gaze.

  
“Hmm,” Dazai touched Chuuya's forehead with his, still caressing his left cheek, “nothing. I just wanted you to know how lucky I am, yaknow, for having you.”

  
“ _GOD, PLEASE, IF YOU'RE REAL. HELP.”_ Chuuya thought before managing to say something, “what the fuck?! you're telling me that now?! Right?? In the middle? Of fucking sex??”

  
“well, technically this is just foreplay.”

  
“SHUT UP, GENIUS.”

  
“I'll take that as a compliment. Hehe.” Dazai rested his head on Chuuya's chest, hugging him so tight, “Well, I thought yaknow, I haven't really put it into words…how much you really mean to me.”

  
“Urgh.” He groaned in embarrassment and covered his face, “Are we really fucking doing this now, Osamu?”

  
“When else?” he looked up at Chuuya who was blushing so hard and praying to the gods of Olympus for the Earth to eat him up right now, “I like living in the now.”

  
“Urgh, fuck, Dazai!”

  
Dazai chuckled and propped himself up. He took Chuuya's hands and moved them aside. “You're beautiful, Chuuya. I don't really say it that much, but I always thought that. In my eyes, you're like the most gorgeous painting I've ever seen. I can’t take my eyes off you, even for a second.”

  
“Dazai, I--"

  
Then there was a knock on the door. And then another knock, it kept coming and it was getting louder.

  
Dazai sighed. He put his shirt on, “Coming.”

  
Chuuya sat up, putting his shirt on quickly. He covered his mouth to muffle an inaudible scream. HE ALMOST !! SAID SOMETHING SO !! CHEESY !! He punched the bed once, twice, and then got out of the room to follow Dazai.

  
He went to the front door and found Atsushi, sweat trickling down his forehead.

  
“They’re—” he was gasping for breath, hands on his knees. Atsushi must have ran all the way to their apartment, “They're back. Chuuya-san, everyone's back.”

  
Chuuya froze. He turned to Dazai and realized he had been a few seconds late from hearing the news—Dazai had been frozen still even before the red head got out of their room.

  
“Da--,” he bit his lip, holding back his tears. He should be happy, he must be! Everyone's back. But it felt like the nightmare had just started for him. The snap gave him a chance. This was his chance. But now that everyone's back, that means everyone including Oda Sakunosuke, Dazai's first love.

  
“ _Liar_ ,” he thought, “ _you said you can't take your eyes off me, even for a second._ ” His throat hurt from trying so hard to choke back his tears, _“You haven't looked at me since you heard Odasaku's back.”_


End file.
